Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 003
"In The End, Part 1", known as "To Summarize, It's an Incident!!" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 25, 2011 and in United States on October 29, 2011. Summary appears.]] Inside a lab, a man is typing on his computer and, on the screen, a Crashbug appears. That man is shown to have a purple aura around him, and he smiles when he sees the Crashbug appear. Then several Crashbugs are sent through the city's network, infecting all electronic equipment, changing all traffic lights to red and making the cleaning robots see people as trash. Yuma is walking back home and asks Astral if he's going to keep following him. Astral replies that, it's not that he doesn't want to leave, it's just that he doesn't know how, but he might learn how to, once he regains all of his memories. Yuma asks him how are his memories going to return. Astral says that it's by gathering all of the "Numbers" cards. Yuma is surprised at hearing this and angrily asks Astral if that means Yuma will be the one who has to do it. Bronk and Tori look at Yuma but, since they can't see Astral, Bronk comments that Yuma is talking to himself again. Tori wonders if the "Duelist Spirit", as she calls to Astral, really exists. Yuma tells Astral it's a definite "no" to having to gather the Numbers cards and, so, Astral should stop following him. While Yuma is saying this, Bronk waves his hand, trying to feel some invisible presence, but can't. Tori says that Yuma as been acting really weird lately. Astral tells Yuma of his observation nº 2: "You are weird" and says that he'll be sure to remember it, to which Yuma replies he's not weird. After that, a loud scream is heard in Yuma's house and they run towards it. Yuma asks Kari what happened and they see her staring at several screens with the word "ERROR". She is baffled by this event and says that her manuscript is gone because her system's been infected by a virus and there's only one hour left for the deadline. Yuma tells Kari to calm down. Kari becomes desperate, saying she won't make the delivery. Yuma reminds his friends that, in situations like these, it's difficult to deal with Kari and Tori suggests they should get out of there. They start running but Kari yells at Yuma, telling him to find an explanation as fast as possible. Back in the streets, Yuma complains that it's impossible to deal with his sister when she gets like that but, that aside, he comments that there is way too much delay in the traffic. Bronk agrees with Yuma and Tori explains that all traffic lights are jammed and the monorail is stuck in its tracks. Then, a juice vending machine next to them starts to send many juice cans out for free. Yuma says that they're lucky because it's raining juice. Yuma grabs a whole lot of juice cans but Tori says he can't just take them. Yuma says he'll give them back but is unable to finish his sentence because, at that moment, a cleaning robot grabs him and puts him upside down inside the trash can. Yuma keeps yelling at it, telling it to let go. Back at his house, a piece of news on the television is talking about the massive system blackout the city suffered. Kari turns the TV off and repeats that her manuscript's gone. Yuma, with his dinner in front of him, says it's time to dig in. Kari is extremely sad, saying she missed the delivery but Yuma ignores her and tells his grandmother that he got grabbed by one of the cleaning robots and Haru tells him the same happened to her. Kari asks what's that all about and Yuma answers it went on the news, talking about a big crisis. He also mentions the vending machine which broke down. Yuma then notices the monorail's working again to which Haru comments that things are finally working again. Kari says that, basically, she wasn't the only one who lost her data and she finds that such a thing smells fishy. Haru and Yuma start smelling themselves to see if the smell is theirs but Kari says it's the incident that smells. devouring the fish.]]She says she can't waste any time, she needs to replenish her energy and, with that, she grabs a fish to eat. Yuma complains that's his fish but Kari completely devours it and runs. Astral watches and understands that eating is the method humans use to replenish their energy. Yuma is then shown to be sitting on the toilet "releasing that energy". Astral is outside the toilet, talking to himself to memories that, he thinks, after replenishing energy, that energy is released. Yuma yells from the inside, saying there are lots of reasons for this. Astral is confused as to why he can't join Yuma inside the toilet and Yuma calls him an idiot and says it's obviously a secret the way they release their energy and if someone saw them while doing it, they'd die. Astral is surprised that humans would go to such lengths for nourishment and tells Yuma of his observation nº 3: "Humans must eat and release in an endless combination. However, they will die the moment anyone sees them doing this." Yuma tells him to shut up. Astral comments it's peculiar since, if humans can operate in such a perfect combination, why is it that Yuma's dueling is so incompetent. Yuma feels insulted by this and asks what does Astral mean by that and Astral simply says that, when it comes to dueling, Yuma is just unskilled. Yuma gets out of the toilet and tells him to shut up and that there is no such thing as a "perfect human", that it's more fun when people fail. Astral warns Yuma that, if he fails, he'll lose something of great value but Yuma says he can't bring it to 'em if he's scared of failing and that a spirit will never understand that. Yuma then walks down the hallway leaving Astral behind. .]] At night, while Yuma is asleep, Astral is certain that he has a very important mission to fulfill and that he's been stuck with Yuma in order to complete that mission. However, his memories have been trapped within 99 different cards, those being the Numbers. He then says his memories won't return unless he gathers them all. Astral then comments that Numbers have the power to control humans since Yuma was able to use the Numbers card to his fullest while he couldn't, he just doesn't know why. In the English version, he was supposed to possess Yuma, but something went wrong in the process, and his memories were scattered into the Numbers, and then questions why he had to possess Yuma and what went wrong with the fusion. He thinks it could be something Yuma has and with that, Astral touches Yuma's key. From it, comes a yellow light, sending Astral inside the key. Inside the key, Astral is shown to be in a desert sort of area with a huge green figure in the sky. Back in the lab, the man contemplates his many Crashbugs in the computer. Yuma fall to the ground and wakes up in the morning. He happily says that Astral is not with him anymore. The clock shows Yuma he's late for school, again. At school, in a classroom, Yuma is relieved since he made it on time. Mr. Kay tells all the students that, due to the previous day's communication blackout, all of the school's computers aren't working and, therefore, the students can't access the textbooks. Mr. Kay still tries to go on about explaining the cause of the error but Caswell interrupts him, asking him to answer that. Surprised, Mr. Kay asks Caswell if he knows something about this. Caswell says he does and that he simply used his programming skills to mentally place himself in a similar setting and that, to summarize, the malfunctioning was caused by someone infiltrating the city's host computer. He still tries to talk about how to solve it, but Yuma proposes Mr. Kay to make that day into a Duel Tournament. Mr. Kay thinks about it and allows it. All the students are happy about it and praise their teacher. Caswell is angry because he was in the spotlight and challenges Yuma to a duel and, to summarize, Yuma'll duel with him. Yuma accepts. Caswell asks Yuma is there's merit to the rumors that he defeated Shark and Yuma says it's true. Caswell doesn't believe in it since Yuma never defeated him in his entire life. Bronk confirms it to be the truth as well as Tori. Caswell than says that, to summarize, if he beats Yuma, that means he's stronger than Shark. Yuma ignores that question and comments that Caswell keeps saying "to summarize" and that it would be really bad if his throat was sun-mothered by that sea lion-sized sentence. Caswell doesn't understand that comment and Bronk and Tori just sigh. Yuma opens his Extra Deck, saying he has a Numbers card but he notices his Extra Deck is empty. Yuma nervously says the Numbers card is gone. Caswell begins his turn and draws a card. Yuma still tries to stop the duel, yelling at him to hold on a minute. The duel is skipped to one of Caswell's turns, when he orders his "Crashbug X" to attack Yuma directly, depleting Yuma's LP from 100 to 0, whereas Caswell's LP are unscathed at 4000. Tori says he totally wiped the floor with Yuma. Caswell says it was expected that someone who never studies, like Yuma, could never defeat him and that, to summarize, a fool can't hope to win a duel. Mr. Kay tells Caswell not to be like that. He says that life and dueling are one and the same and they both never go as planned, that one should learn by messing up. He uses the example of Crashbug who lives off of failure but becomes extremely powerful because it lives off its bug friends. He also adds that it's said that those who witness its full moon-like appearance may forever live in happiness. Caswell says that, to summarize, there's no such thing in real life but Mr. Kay says there is, he's certain of it. Mr. Kay tells Yuma that it's fine that he lost, he just has to learn from it and asks him that isn't that the challenge spirit he likes to call "bringing to 'em". Yuma is moved by Mr Kay's words and agrees with him, saying he'll always do that. After school, Yuma is walking back home with Tori, commenting that Mr. Kay is really a nice guy and really smart when it comes to teaching math. Yuma says he'll definitely become someone like him. At that moment, a car passes by them and Kari appears by the window, saying hello to Yuma and inviting them for a ride. Kari says it was a great thing that the computer virus incident only lasted for a while. She explains that, if things had lasted longer, the entire city would be thrown into panic, the banks' data would be erased and rewritten and the hospital would lose all its data. Yuma is surprised by this and Tori asks who would try to do such a thing. Kari answers that the computer virus was transferred from the jurisdiction within their school. Kari drives them back to school and then asks both of them to stake out the jurisdiction because there's a good chance the culprit will appear again. Tori is happy, thinking it seems pretty interesting and asks Yuma if he feels the same. Yuma just asks Kari why he has to do this to which Kari replies she doesn't want to hear any complaints since it was her article that was ruined by the virus. She adds that, once they find the culprit, she'll karate chop him until he's blue in the face. Inside the school's library, Tori tells Yuma that his sister said the culprit would have to appear there in order to access his personal computer. Yuma is bored but Tori insists he should shape up and look out for the culprit as well. They wait the whole day until there's no one else in the library. Yuma yawns and Tori says it's almost closing time. Yuma says that maybe he just didn't come today but Tori sees Caswell inside the library, looking quite suspicious in their opinion. Yuma runs to him. Tori sees Caswell taking out a flash drive and plugging it on to the computer. Once he does, Caswell's computer gets full of Crashbug images and, at that moment, Yuma grabs Caswell and accuses him of being the culprit of the virus incident. Caswell denies this, saying he's not the culprit, he was being used. Yuma calls Caswell a liar since he saw him inputting the virus, however, Caswell says he's intercepting the true culprit. He explains that, by searching for any locations that accessed the machine from the outside, he'll find out where the culprit is. Caswell then complains that he only came to the library to retrieve the data files in order to reveal the culprit's whereabouts, but ended up activating the installation files that launch the virus bomb and, therefore, launched the virus bomb into the city. He ends up finding out the culprit's location. Kari talks to Yuma through her computer and Yuma tells her that Caswell triggered the bomb and that he's looking for the culprit, so it'll have to be Kari to do something about the bomb. Yuma then hangs up. Yuma, Tori and Caswell reach a tall building and Caswell tells them the culprit is at the very top of the tower. Once they get inside the top, the door shuts and they find out the real culprit was, in fact, Mr. Kay. Mr. Kay explains that all that happened, even they finding their way to the tower, was according to his plan. He then adds that the virus bomb Caswell uploaded will go off in 30 minutes. Caswell realises that makes him an accomplice. Mr. Kay shows them the mark 34 on his neck and Yuma realizes it's a Numbers mark. In the world inside the key where Astral is, he makes his observation nº 4: "This is not something of this world.". Astral thinks it may be hiding some message within. Then a red light starts to shine and Astral recognizes it as a Numbers. Yuma's key reacts and Astral leaves it, returning beside Yuma. Yuma is baffled when he sees him because he didn't leave after all. Caswell finds it weird that Yuma's talking to himself and so he asks Tori why he's doing that. Tori understands that means the dueling spirit appeared again. Yuma then asks Mr. Kay why he's doing something like this and Mr. Kay replies Yuma should consider it a challenge no different than "bringing it to 'em". Yuma says it's not because it causes trouble for other people. Astral tells Yuma to duel him and tells him his heart has been engulfed by the Numbers and that trying to persuade him is pointless unless they remove the Numbers card from him. Yuma proposes that, if Mr. Kay loses, he'll agree to stop the virus bomb. Mr. Kay accepts the terms of the duel but wonders if Yuma can actually oppose him. " deflects the attack of "Gagaga Magician".]] Mr. Kay begins his turn and Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. He then ends his turn. Yuma draws a card and Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician". Yuma has no idea what the DEF of the monster Mr. Kay Set is, but he still attacks. The monster that was Set was "Crashbug X" with 2000 DEF, lowering Yuma's LP to 3500. Caswell explains that, when a monster attacks a Defense Position monster with higher DEF, the monster that attacked isn't destroyed but its controller suffers damage equal to the difference. Yuma ends his turn. Mr. Kay draws and Summons "Crashbug Y". After that, he activates "Crashbug Road", Special Summoning "Crashbug Z". Yuma wants to Special Summon "Gogogo Golem" and Astral advises him to Summon it in Defense Position due to its effect, however Yuma plays it in Attack Position. Once he does that, Mr. Kay says Yuma has just given him the chance for his perfect victory. ".]] Mr. Kay overlays the three Crashbugs, Xyz Summoning "Number 34: Terror-Byte" in Defense Position. After seeing the Number monster, Yuma checks his Extra Deck and, in it, there are 2 Xyz Monsters, "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma sees he has "Leviathan Dragon" and wonders if Astral took it from Shark. Mr. Kay activates the effect of "Terror-Byte", detaching one Overlay Unit to gain control of one of the opponent's Level 4 or lower monsters until the end of the turn. Mr. Kay takes control of "Gogogo Golem" and uses it to attack "Gagaga Magician", lowering Yuma's LP to 3200. and Astral have to figure out to stop Mr. Kay.]] Kari has managed to access the program hosting the virus bomb, but hasn't found the activation switch yet. She then comes across a labyrinth and she understands that what she must do is find the switch in the maze under a time limit of twenty-five minutes. Mr. Kay talks about his perfect Dueling and how perfection is everything, causing Yuma to hurt on the inside for that wasn't the teacher he used to praise so much. Astral asks Yuma where it's hurting exactly and Yuma says it's in his heart. Astral tells his observation nº 5: "Humans feel pain in their hearts.". Yuma says that, in summary, he understands the pain he feels. Caswell explains to Yuma that "to summarize" is the end of a sentence that finishes a whole subject, like an absolute end and that Yuma didn't use the expression correctly. Yuma says he can use it whenever he wants. Mr. Kay just laughs and says that, to summarize, an idiot like Yuma can't possibly hope to defeat him. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Caswell Francis Duel is shown from an unspecified turn; said to be Caswell's first turn in the English dub. Yuma has nothing on his field and 100 LP, while Caswell has "Crashbug X" ( 3/0/2000), "Crashbug Y" ( 3/1400/1600) and "Crashbug" ( 1/100/100), all in Attack Position. Caswell's turn "Crashbug X" attacks directly (Yuma: 100 → 0 LP)"Crashbug X" has 0 ATK; how it inflicted Battle Damage is not known. Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mr. Kay Turn 1: Mr. Kay Mr. Kay draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. "Gagaga Magician" attacks Mr. Kay's Set monster, but it's revealed to be "Crashbug X" ( 3/0/2000), causing the attack to fail (Yuma: 4000 → 3500 LP). Turn 3: Mr. Kay Mr. Kay draws. He Normal Summons "Crashbug Y" ( 3/1400/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Crashbug Road" to let both players Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from their hands that has the same level as one monster they control. Yuma's hand contains "Overconfidence", "Gogogo Golem", "Ganbara Knight", "Thunder Short" and "Zubaba Knight". Mr. Kay Special Summons "Crashbug Z" ( 3/0/1500) in Attack Position, while Yuma does the same with "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500). Mr. Kay overlays "Crashbug X", "Crashbug Y" and "Crashbug Z" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 34: Terror-Byte" ( 3/0/2900, ORU: 3) in Defense Position. Mr. Kay activates the effect of "Terror-Byte" to detach "Crashbug Y" ("Terror Byte": 3 → 2 ORU) and target "Gogogo Golem" in order to take control of the latter (as its Level was at most 4). "Gogogo Golem" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 3500 → 3200 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Yuma tells Astral that he'll die if he comes into the bathroom while he's using it. In the dub, he says he'll turn into a guinea pig. * The scene where Yuma confuses Caswell's catchphrase in the original "To Summarize" with swallowing walruses is removed from the dub. * When Astral reappeared in the dub, Yuma thought he went to Saturn. Mistakes " Rank and DEF mistakes.]] *In the episode preview, "Number 34: Terror-Byte" has Level 3 displayed instead of Rank 3, its DEF is displayed as 2800 instead of 2900, and its Overlay Units are yellow instead of purple. These mistakes are corrected when the episode aired. * When Kari grabs the fish, and starts devouring it, she's not wearing her bracelet, but in the next image of her, she is. * In the Japanese version, when Yuma is panicking that the "Numbers" are gone when Caswell begins his turn, their cards have the old card backing. Trivia * In the dub, Astral's remark about how humans park on a driveway but drive on a parkway is a reference to one of the late comedian George Carlin's routines. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes